


House of Memories

by noohdulss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Cheating, EreRiren Week, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Valentine's Day, i honestly need to stop writing angst, valentine's day angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss
Summary: The younger lover can remember that Valentine's day so clearly as he stared at the band that sat perfectly on his left ring finger. It was one of the moments that Levi voiced out his love and adoration for him and even after a year ago, he still treasures it. The memory still brought a smile to his face. The warmth that only being loved and loving unconditionally brought upon an individual.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: EreRiren Agenda Montly Events





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kookgihours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookgihours/gifts), [mistyegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/gifts).



> To Eren,  
> Who pushed me to think about aches and heartbreaks during Valentine's.
> 
> To Lei,  
> Who read it before anyone else and listened to the real version.
> 
> Thank you.

Love is a feeling defined differently by different people who experienced it in various ways. It can be felt in the warm embrace of a mother, a shoulder offered by friends during a hard time, and sometimes even in simple caring words of a stranger you met through the internet. There are people who actively seeks it, whether it takes them days, weeks, or years, even if it takes them miles and miles away from their home as long as they can indulge in the delicious warmth that love provided despite the uncertainty of its length –uncaring whether they are unlucky enough to find love that is as fleeting as a butterfly’s lifespan or one of the blessed, who finds the love of their life to spend their lifetime with .

There are also those who would rather live their lives without bothering, those who found love  _ overrated _ and call it bullshit. People who would rather steer clear of the feeling for as long as they live. Still, they find love at most uncommon places to most unexpected people.

Eren found love in Levi, who wore the most menacing glare, frown that seemed to be permanent, and the person who seemed to speak in snarky remarks and insults. And it seemed like Levi found love in him too.

_ “Eren, you know I’m not good with words and I don’t like all this sappy bullshit but I will say this once, I love you and I will love you until the next life. I will do everything and anything to make you happy and provide everything you can ever need.” The lover inhaled a deep breath, pulling a quaint black box from his slack’s pocket opening it to reveal two ring bands. “And take this and hold onto it before I fulfill my promises for you, for us.” _

The younger lover can remember that Valentine's day so clearly as he stared at the band that sat perfectly on his left ring finger. It was one of the moments that Levi voiced out his love and adoration for him and even after a year ago, he still treasures it. The memory still brought a smile to his face. The warmth that only being loved and loving unconditionally brought upon an individual.

**It was all Eren ever wanted and more** **—Levi was everything he ever wanted and more.** Days they spent together were filled with shit jokes, snarky remarks, laughter, and snickering. They were happy and content in their small apartment, Eren wanted to be there forever with him.

“Babe,” Eren called out to him, to which Levi grunted in response, as they sat one day on their couch. The brunet’s head resting on the lover’s lap as they read something on their document regarding work. 

Eren asked in a voice only above whisper, staring at the ceiling above them, avoiding his lover’s gaze,“Do you ever think of getting married?”

“I don’t,” Levi answered flatly, continuing to his task at hand. “But after a while, after I met you, I realized I want to.” 

Eren hummed, still staring at the ceiling, weighing Levi’s answer as they basked in the silence of their abode when Levi spoke up once again, “I realized, I want to get married to you and start a family with us two.”

“So you don’t want to get married unless it’s me?” His lover scoffed, rolling his viridian eyes and settling them on Levi. 

“No, I don’t. I can’t even imagine living with anyone but you and you were a slob before. I don’t have the time and energy to teach someone how to clean again.” The older snorted, placing the document on the free space beside him on the couch. “I can’t imagine being with anyone like this.”

“Do you ever want to have kids, then?” Eren probed further, taking this chance to actually see if they wanted the same things in the long run.

“If it’s with you, yes.”

“We better save up and buy a bigger house then. Our children deserve a large house and a garden they can play in.”

“Anything to make you happy, brat.” Levi huffed, a smile adorning his face as he combed his finger on brown locks.

Eren could still remember how he only smiled and closed his eyes, trying his best to remember the warmth and to indulge in the feeling of being loved and loving. Everything he ever wanted and needed. A love that can burn you with fiery passion and let you sit in its warmth for as long as possible with the arms of a lover secure around you, grounding you, willing to be your anchor in life.

**However, love, feelings are fleeting and seem to flow along the river of time faster than one can say** ** _‘I love you until the next life.’_** and everything is bound to change whether it may be for better or worse, one way or another, sooner or later.

“Who was that man?” Levi shouted, the sound of the door slamming shut reverberating in their apartment.

“He’s a colleague! A co-worker! I told you this many times already!” Eren shouted back, dropping his messenger bag on their couch. “Jean is just a colleague! He has a boyfriend! What the fuck are you on about?”

“Boyfriend means shit if they’re cheating on them!” The older lover faced and walked towards his lover, glaring as he did so.

The brunet took a step backwards, eyebrows furrowed, looking at his boyfriend incredulously, “Are you accusing me of cheating on you?”

“I didn’t say anything about  _ you _ cheating fucking brat.” He chuckled, mirthless.

“But you were implying!” His lover concluded, tears brimming.  **“When will you fucking realize that I’m hurting, Levi?”**

Suddenly during February 13th, faster than one can blink, Eren was harshly reminded that there is no such thing as perfect love. The reminder was in the form of Levi making out with Erwin, his boss, his best friend, in Levi’s office.

“Since when?” He only croaked out, standing by the door. His breath caught on his throat as he scanned the room, Levi bent over his desk and Erwin behind him. Chest clenching, restricting his breaths, tears that dared to spill, stinging his eyes. He refuses to cry in front of Levi. He refuses to show Levi that this is hurting him because this is the last time he will let him. 

Therefore, Eren swallowed every profanity, words, and tears that threatened to spill.

He will not let Levi have the satisfaction of hurting him.

Eren will not let Levi know that he made him question whether he was enough. If the love for the past two years was even genuine and true.

“Eren,” Levi called out to him, pulling his black slacks up to regain what was left of his dignity.

“Since when!” Eren asked, shouting, gathering the attention of employees outside and those who sat by nearby cubicles.

“Four months,” Erwin answered him, looking straight at him, ashamed to be found out.

Eren only nodded repeatedly, looking at Levi directly before hastily removing the  band that sat perfectly on his left ring finger  and removed it, throwing it towards the two and turned away, running to god knows where.

**Nothing can ever be perfect** , Eren was reminded the hard way. If it did seem perfect, it was a mere illusion or dream that will leave you broken, incomplete, and unrecognizable. A bad dream that you should wake up from.

The former lover can remember the last Valentine's day he spent with Levi so clearly as he stared at his empty ring finger carefully , tears flowing freely as loud sobs raked through his body . It was one of the moments that Levi voiced out his love and adoration for him and now he  _ loathes  _ it. The memory used to bring a smile to his face but now it was tears flowing more than ever as he thought whether anything he said was even true. The warmth and fiery passion that only being loved and loving unconditionally can scorch one and cause irreversible damage.

In a blink of an eye, on the day before Valentine’s, Levi was gone. To Eren, Valentine’s day turned into a day whe n people promise only to break it in the years to come and provide gifts that will remind one of a person when they leave and hurt another.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day and I hope you have people who loves you and who you love.
> 
> This story is loosely based on real life events.
> 
> Please drop a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> twitter: @noohdulss  
> tumblr: noohdulss


End file.
